PTL 1 discloses that in a multi-cylinder engine, execution of an emission reduction control is limited when a difference between individual cylinder air-fuel ratios is equal to or more than a first degree and less than a second degree, execution of the emission reduction control is inhibited when the difference is equal to or more than the second degree, and a purge control, an EGR control, or the like is used as the emission reduction control.